The Triwizard Tournament
by millie-bulstrode
Summary: These are a series of flashbacks for Millicent Bulstrode first seeing and meeting Viktor Krum during her fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament. They are being written for a roleplay I'm in on tumblr, where the Ministry has passed a marriage law and paired Millicent with Viktor to be married. I'm rating it T for now, but that may change.
1. Love At First Sight

**_Chapter 1:_ Love At First Sight**

As Millicent stood outside in the cold she looked around the grounds wondering where the different schools would be arriving. Seeing the carriage touch down and the ship come out of the lake, she watched in awe. The different schools had certainly arrived in style. People around her were all pointing to one boy at the front of the Durmstrang group, apparently he was a famous quidditch star. The boy, who's name was Viktor Krum, had this whole mysterious, bad boy thing going for him and Millicent loved that. Viktor Krum was very handsome and Millicent joined the many students staring over at him.

Once the visiting students had entered the school, she joined the rest of the Hogwarts students pushing their ways inside. It was nice and warm inside and she took off her jacket, stuffing it into her bag. She followed Pansy and the gang over to the Slytherin table and sat down, shoving her bag under the table. The Durmstrang students were standing awkwardly at the side of the hall, not knowing where to go. She saw Draco walk over to them and invite them over to their table. Luckily Draco made his way over to where to girls sat, and Millicent sat across the table and a few seats down from Viktor Krum. Across from her sat a dull looking boy who introduced himself as Poliakoff. She gave him a polite small as she filled her goblet with pumpkin juice. Many of the boys from Durmstrang were picking up the solid gold plates and utensils and examining them, while others were gazing up at the ceiling. "This must cost more than my broomstick!" said one of the boys by Krum as he picked up a goblet. The boys then took off their heavy furs and hung them on hooks on the wall behind them. Underneath the furs they were all wearing bloodred uniforms.

Dumbledore stood up and made a little speech, welcoming the foreign students. Food instantly appeared on the golden plates in the middle of the table when he finished. She filled hers up with chicken, rice, and some vegetables prepared in a way she'd never seen before. As she ate she kept sneaking glances over at Viktor Krum, until he caught her eye one time and she quickly looked away, her face reddening in embarrassment.

The Poliakoff boy was eating with great vigor, letting his soup slop all down his front. He seemed to be inhaling food, like he hadn't eaten in a week. "Is it good? I bet the house elves worked all day to cook it," Millicent said to the boy.

"Oh yes, it is tasting very nice. I haff not eaten it's equal in my whole life," he replied.

"That's high praise." She nodded her head and laughed, thinking to herself that the food at Durmstrang must not be that good.

"How is you enjoying your stuffed peppers? Ve are liking them very much at home, I am knowing them to be a favorite of Krum's."

Millicent glanced over at Viktor's plate and saw that he has indeed filled it with many of the same peppers. "Yeah, they are pretty good. I normally don't like peppers, but I thought I'd give something new a try." The boy didn't seem to be the brightest, he prattled on about Quidditch and other boring subjects. But he was nice enough and she was glad for someone new to talk to. Down the table she noticed Draco talked intently with Viktor, and she wondered what they were discussing. She made a mental note to ask Pansy later in their dorms if she knew.

"I haff seen your Harry Potter from across the hall," piped up Poliakoff.

Hearing the name of the boy who lived she raised her head and looked around for him. She saw him sitting by the Weasley boy and Granger. A girl with long, silver blonde hair was standing over them and grabbing a dish of pudding from their table. Many of the boys around her were staring with open mouths at how beautiful she was. "That's great, he's our school celebrity." She rolled her eyes, not wanting to speak anymore about Potter.

When they had finished with dinner it disappeared from the plates and was replaced with an assortment of desserts. On the plate in front of her was a plate of baked pumpkin that was sprinkled with walnuts. She took a bit on some onto her plate and tasted it tentatively. After she'd set her fork down she looked up to see Viktor looking over at the dessert in front of her. He leaned over towards her and asked "Excuse me, if haff you finished with that, may I haff it?"

Millicent nodded her head and handed the plate over, blushing all the while. His accent was really charming, she thought to herself.

After they had finished with dessert Dumbledore stood back up and made a longer speech, introducing the judges, explaining the tournament, and finally bringing in the Goblet of Fire. Millicent gazed around to her fellow students, wondering which of them would represent their school. Her eyes landed on Warrington and Astoria, both good candidates. Turning to Daphne she whispered "Do you think Astoria will put her name in? She really should, better her than some Gryffindor." In her mind there would be no better contended than someone with the cunning and ambition of a Slytherin. "I'm sure she will," the girl replied. "Merlin knows she would certainly kick ass."

Following the conclusion of Dumbledore's speech Millicent stood up and stretched her arms out. Poliakoff asked her to hand him his furs and she obliged. She told him it was nice talking to him, bid him goodnight, and followed her friends out of the hall. Feeling tired she wondered if the Durmstrang students would be sleeping in the castle, until she saw them all joining Karkaroff and making their way back to their ship. It had been a long day and she was very exhausted. Back in their common room she stayed up late with Pansy, Daphne, Tracey, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Theodore, listening to the boys talk about Krum and Durmstrang. Honestly she was glad to be at Hogwarts and not in the cold weather of where ever Durmstrang was hidden. Around midnight she could barely keep her eyes open and headed for her dorms with Daphne and Tracey, as Pansy was staying behind with Draco. She changed into her pajamas and discussed the new students with her friends. All the new people and events were so exciting and she couldn't wait to see what this year would hold. When her head hit the pillow she fell asleep almost immediately, her dreams filled with visions of the handsome Viktor Krum.

* * *

Author's Note: So these are all flashbacks I've been writing for the character I'm playing in a Harry Potter roleplay on Tumblr. The plot of the roleplay is that there is a Marriage Law passed and the characters are all matched up for another, I'm Millicent Bulstrode and she is marrying Viktor Krum. In case anyone wanted to know the face claims for these characters are Millicent Bulstrode: Jennifer Lawrence, Viktor Krum: Henry Cavill, Nikolai Poliakoff: Josh Hutcherson. And if you want to read these but with some gifs of Henry and Jennifer inserted you can look on my roleplay tumblr for which the URL is milly-bulstrode. I'd love to answer any questions and hear any constructive criticism you all may have! Oh, one more thing, I know in the books Astoria Greengrass is younger than them, but in our roleplay she's older, so she'll be in her 7th year here.


	2. Halloween Feast

Millicent woke up early the next morning and went down to breakfast with Tracey. They were an abnormal amount of people milling about in the Great Hall, everyone looking towards the Goblet of Fire. Walking towards the cup was a boy she recognized, Warrington from her house was putting his name into the cup. She put her hands together and joined the other Slytherin's in cheering him on. "If that cup doesn't pick a Slytherin, this whole thing is joke," she said to Tracey as she grabbed the dish of bacon. As the girls sat there eating the hall doors were opened and the students from Durmstrang filed into the hall and put their names into the flickering flames. The boys from the school came over to the Slytherin table, while the Durmstrang girls joined the Hufflepuffs. Poliakoff spotted Millicent and walked over to sit by her again.

"Good morning, Maleficent. Haff you slept good?" the boy asked her.

"My name is Millicent, and I slept well thank you." She wasn't much of a people person, so she didn't see the purpose in returning his question. She thought she could guess his answer, probably poorly on that drafty ship. "This is my friend Tracey, Tracey this is Poliakoff. I'm not sure of his first name."

"It's Nikolai, but everyone justs calls me Poliakoff." The boy shrugged and started eating eggs and sausage. Millicent hoped for his sake he was able to keep his clothes clean this time.

"So you put your name into the goblet. Are you at all nervous that your name will be picked?" If she was in his shoes she didn't think she could have entered her name, she wasn't at all brave.

"Not so much. Ve all know who's name shall be chosen from our school." He turned to look at Viktor Krum, who was surrounded by female admirers at the moment. Millicent followed his gaze down the table, allowing herself to finally look at him, something she'd been dying to do yet had denied herself. The girls all around him were very pretty and she felt inferior even having this small crush on him. She turned back to Poliakoff and nodded her head in understanding. Clearly Krum seemed to be the best candidate from his school. Millicent ate the rest of her breakfast in relative silence, speaking only once or twice to Tracey about what they might do that day. After the girls had finished they got up, bid their new acquaintance goodbye, and headed back to their common room to finish their homework. On their way out they passed by the two Weasley twins and another boy who were running into the hall holding potions in their hands.

As night began to fall the girls headed upstairs to get ready for the Halloween Feast. Excitement filled the air with the promise of another feast and the announcement of the champions. That night she took more care in getting ready, trying to make her hair curl nicely. The spell didn't work right and she had to have Pansy sort it out, she was much better with these sort of spells than all the other girls. Her school robes were starting to feel really tight and she thought it was time to try another diet. Heading out of the dungeons and up into the Great Hall she looked around at all the students. Their faces were lit with joy and many had already begun feasting on dishes that looked even better than the previous night. Reminding herself that there was a ball in two months she filled her plate with a green salas. There was a beautiful set of dress robes she'd had her eye on, but were two sizes smaller than she currently was. With a diet she knew she would be able to fit into them, and she looked forward to losing the weight and hopefully keeping it off this time.

The feast seemed to drag on forever, with everyone just waiting for the Goblet to make it's decision. Draco had again managed to get Viktor to sit by them again, but tonight he was very quiet and seemed deep in thought. Dumbledore stood up and after a minute the flames turned bright red and spit out a name into his hand.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

Millicent started clapping her hands as hard as she could and called out congratulations to him. He stood up and slouched quickly over to a room behind the teacher's table. The same process happened as the champions from Beauxbaton and Hogwarts were named. The girl she'd seen talking with Potter last night and a boring, pretty boy from Hufflepuff. When it was heard that Cedric Diggory was to be representing Hogwarts Millicent joined in with the rest of Slytherin in sending boos towards the Hufflepuff table. She was upset that Astoria hadn't been chosen, she was so smart and would have done brilliantly compared to the softy badger boy. They had all thought the goblet had finished, but with another flash of red it spit out a fourth piece of paper.

The drink of water she had just taken was spit from her mouth as she heard the name Harry Potter being called. Her hand dropped the golden goblet onto the ground with a loud clatter. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she cried out in anger. Potter? He wasn't even of age! How did he get his name in there? This was so typical of him, he couldn't stand being out of the spotlight and must have convinced an older student to enter his name. Cries of anger and disgust were being thrown at him from the table she sat at, while other students stood up around her to get a better look at him. Millicent joined in talking angrily with her friends about how this could have happened. They got up and started to head back to their common room to talk further about what had just happened. She came up to where Poliakoff was sitting and she opened her mouth to speak with him. When he saw her he stood up quickly and pushed through the crowd to get out. It was strange, but she didn't dwell on it as there were more pressing issues to talk about.

Back in their Slytherin common room there was lots of Potter bashing going on. Draco had the brilliant idea to make badges proclaiming Diggory to be the true Hogwarts champion and then also say Potter Stinks. She liked the idea and stayed up late with a group who charmed a large stack of enchanted badges into displaying the phrases. The next morning when she woke up she proudly pinned one to her robes, glad to declare her her contempt for Potter and his actions.


End file.
